


World enough, and time (translation)

by mabeo2610



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: capkink, Jealous!Bucky, M/M, Matchmaker!Nat, POV Natasha, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Prompt Fill, this was supposed to be fluffy but then it got really serious halfway through
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabeo2610/pseuds/mabeo2610
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Để tôi nói lại. Chiến binh Mùa đông thường xuyên đột nhập vào khách sạn cô ở để nói cô là một bà mối dở tệ, cho cô lời khuyên về sở thích hẹn hò của Steve, bình phẩm về đầu tóc của cô, rồi biến mất vài tuần sau đó."<br/>-<br/>Natasha cố gắng tìm một cuộc hẹn cho Steve. Chiến binh Mùa đông không đồng ý.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World enough, and time (translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [World enough, and time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955574) by [Nathea_Rayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathea_Rayne/pseuds/Nathea_Rayne). 



> Many thanks to author Nathea_Rayne for your permission! <3
> 
> Lần đầu dịch tử tế :P  
> Mong cả nhà (nếu có ai đọc TT . TT) góp ý nhiều nhiều ạ :D Tks!

"Sharon Carter."

Natasha _không_ giật mình, bởi cô là một điệp viên kiêm sát thủ, và Chiến binh Mùa đông không xuất hiện chỉ để chơi ú òa với cô. Trong tích tắc cô quay phắt lại, chĩa súng vào hắn. Chiến binh Mùa đông không nao núng. Hắn nhìn cô chòng chọc, khuôn mặt hắn là một chiếc mặt nạ vô cảm, rồi hắn nhắc lại: "Sharon Carter."

"Ngươi muốn gì ở cô ấy?" Natasha hỏi, họng súng nhắm thẳng vào giữa hai mắt hắn. Cô _không_ sợ. Có vẻ hắn không mang vũ khí, mặc một cái áo len mỏng màu xám cùng quần jean phai màu thay cho bộ đồ da và áo giáp chống đạn, nhưng không đời nào cô tin hắn vô hại. Hắn có thể lấy mạng cô trong vài giây chỉ với cánh tay kim loại đó.

Ngón tay đặt trên cò súng, nhưng cô không bắn.

"Tôi biết cô ta là ai."

"Ngươi đang nói về cái gì?"

"Cô ta không phải gu của cậu ấy."

Natasha giữ chặt khẩu súng hơn trước nữa. "Ngươi say à?"

"Cô ta tóc vàng. Steve không thích tóc vàng." Ánh mắt của hắn quá dữ dội khiến cô tự hỏi đây có phải là một loại mật mã và hắn đang cố gắng truyền đạt thông tin quan trọng nào đó. "Cậu ấy thích tóc nâu."

Họ trừng trừng nhìn nhau thêm vài giây nữa trước khi hắn quay đi và bước ra khỏi phòng, không buồn liếc mắt về phía khẩu súng vẫn trong tay cô.

"Đứng lại." Cô nói. "Đứng lại không tôi sẽ bắn."

Hắn thậm chí còn không bước chậm lại. "Không, cô không bắn đâu." rồi bước ra khỏi cửa.

Cô không bắn.

***

"Người đàn ông có đôi cánh."

"Sam," Natasha nhắc. Vũ khí đầu tiên cô tóm được là con dao mà cô luôn giấu ở dưới bàn uống cà phê. Không phải là biện pháp phòng thủ tốt nhất.

"Sam," Hắn nhắc lại. "Sam." Hắn ngân nga cái tên trong mồm như thể hắn có thể biết thêm về người đàn ông đó nếu xem xét đủ kĩ. "Tôi không ưa hắn." Hắn tuyên bố.

"Dù sao thì, anh ấy cũng chẳng ưa gì ngươi. Ngươi đã xé cánh của anh ấy."

Chiến binh Mùa đông nhún vai - trông khá kì cục với hắn - như thể hắn đang cố gắng học cách sử dụng ngôn ngữ cơ thể thông thường. Chắc vậy. "Cấu tạo bị lỗi. Hắn không phải là một mối đe dọa. Hắn là kẻ yếu."

Natasha nhướng một bên mày. "Vậy thì?"

Hắn lại trừng mắt nhìn cô dưới cái mũ lưỡi trai đang đội. Mắt hắn có quầng thâm và hắn chưa cạo râu ít nhất một tuần. "Hắn ở với Steve."

"Chính xác là Steve ở với anh ấy. Đó là nhà của Sam." Cô từ từ nhích lại gần cái tủ chỗ cô giấu một khẩu súng trước khi rời phòng. Hắn không ngăn cô lại hay phản ứng, nhưng hai mắt hắn dõi theo nhất cử nhất động của cô.

"Hắn ở với Steve." Hắn nhắc lại, quyết liệt hơn. "Tại sao?"

_Bởi vì Steve không muốn ở lại căn hộ mà anh đã bắn Fury. Bởi vì anh ấy cần ai đó giữ chân mình lại. Bởi vì họ đã đi tìm anh suốt nửa năm nay._ "Họ là bạn."

"Bạn." Chiến binh Mùa đông nhắc lại. "Tốt." Đôi mắt hắn chùng xuống một giây, rồi ngước lên nhìn lại cô. "Cô cũng là bạn cậu ấy chứ?"

Natasha đã không còn phải suy nghĩ về câu trả lời nữa. "Đúng vậy, tôi là bạn anh ấy."

Hắn nheo mắt, nhìn cô từ trên xuống dưới, có lẽ đang kiểm tra vũ khí (không có gì ngoài con dao trong tay cô - cô buộc phải đột nhập vào Tòa sứ quán tay không và phó mặc cho kĩ năng cận chiến của mình), có lẽ đang đánh giá lại mức độ đe dọa của cô, có lẽ - "Cậu ấy không thích tóc đỏ."

Cô đang đứng ngay trước cái tủ nhưng không với tay lấy khẩu súng trong ngăn kéo. "Sao cơ?"

"Mái tóc. Không ổn. Không phải màu này. Và nó quá thẳng. Quá cứng."

Natasha có thể đếm số lần cô không nói nên lời trong lòng bàn tay. Chiến binh Mùa đông chê tóc của cô trong một khách sạn ở Thượng Hải là một trong số đó. "Cái gì cơ?"

Hắn gật đầu, vẻ hài lòng rồi quay sang trái, trèo ra khỏi cửa sổ. Đến khi cô bước qua căn phòng và nhìn ra ngoài thì hắn đã biến mất.

***

Hoàn toàn ngẫu nhiên khi lần sau hắn đợi cô trong một khách sạn ở Pháp, tóc cô đã rủ xuống ngang vai thành những lọn xoăn màu nâu mềm mại.

"Không phải chỉ là mái tóc." Hắn sốt ruột nói. "Cô quá... quá... "

"Quá gì?" Cô hỏi, không cần tóm lấy khẩu súng giấu trong bốt của mình. Nếu hắn muốn giết cô, hắn đã làm thế từ mấy tháng trước rồi.

Chiến binh Mùa đông gắt lên một tiếng khó chịu, có lẽ là cử chỉ con người nhất mà cô từng thấy hắn làm.

"Cô không phải là chính mình. Steve không thích thế."

"Tôi nghĩ có lẽ là anh đã hiểu nhầm tôi... " Cô mất một giây để chọn một cái tên và quyết định, "Trung sĩ. Steve và tôi chỉ là bạn. Và tôi không hề có ý định thay đổi điều đó."

Chiến binh Mùa đông nhìn cô một lúc lâu, hình như đang đoán xem cô có nói thật không. Rồi hắn gật đầu. "Tốt. Steve muốn có ai đó luôn thật lòng với cậu ấy. Tôi không bao giờ lừa dối cậu ấy cả. Cô là điệp viên. Điệp viên quen với việc lừa dối."

Không thấy Natasha phủ nhận điều đó, hắn có vẻ hài lòng. Hắn bước về phía cửa, bàn tay lành lặn ngập ngừng một chút trên nắm đấm cửa. "Tên tôi là James." Hắn nói rồi bỏ đi.

***

"Lillian Coleman"

"Ở phòng Kế toán? Tôi nghe nói là cô ấy đang làm việc cho Tập đoàn Stark. Chính xác là cô ấy đang làm gì thế?"

"Cô ta là kế toán viên. Cô biết điều đó mà, tuần trước cô đã nói chuyện với cô ta."

"Đúng vậy. Cô ấy làm sao?"

"Đừng gắn ghép Steve với cô ta nữa." Hắn thốt ra từng lời như thể hắn đã phải giữ chúng suốt một thời gian dài, khiến Natasha nhướng mày một chút.

"Cô ấy có gì không ổn sao?"

"Cô ta có một cái khuyên môi. Steve không thích xỏ khuyên."

"Ồ vậy sao?" Cô khoanh tay trước ngực. "Thú vị đấy. Anh ấy nói vậy với anh từ năm 1940 à? Tôi cá là có nhiều phụ nữ xỏ khuyên môi vào thời hai người lớn lên lắm."

Cái lườm mà James ném cho cô có thể hù dọa bất kì ai, nhưng Natasha chỉ thản nhiên đợi hắn trả lời: "Cô ta là kế toán viên."

"Tôi đã nghe. Vậy thì sao?"

"Kế toán viên nhạt nhẽo lắm."

"Thật sao? Anh không nghĩ là Steve cần chút buồn tẻ trong cuộc sống à?"

"Không."

Câu trả lời quá nhanh khiến cô bất ngờ... rồi một ý chợt nảy ra trong đầu cô. "À" Cô từ tốn. "Vậy anh nghĩ anh ấy cần gì?"

Hắn gượng gạo đổi chân và phải mất một giây cô mới nhận ra là cô đang ở trong một khách ở đâu đó Zagreb, bàn luận về chuyện tình duyên chỉ-có-trong-tưởng-tượng của Steve với Chiến binh Mùa đông _và hắn ta đang bối rối._

"Cậu ấy cần một... ai đó... _mạnh mẽ_ và có thể chăm sóc cậu ấy. Ai đó thấu hiểu cậu ấy." Hắn liếm môi. "Ai đó... yêu cậu ấy kể cả khi cậu ấy đau ốm và yếu ớt. Không phải vì cậu ấy... cậu ấy... là Đại úy mà bởi vì cậu ấy là _Steve_."

Hắn ngừng nói và Natasha nhẹ giọng kết thúc lời hắn "Ai đó giống anh."

"Không." Hắn nói.

"Không. Không phải _ai đó_ giống anh." Cô mỉm cười. "Là anh."

James lườm cô một lần, rồi quay đi và bước ra khỏi cửa mà không nói thêm một lời nào nữa.

***

"Để tôi nói lại. Chiến binh Mùa đông thường xuyên đột nhập vào khách sạn cô ở để nói cô là một bà mối dở tệ, cho cô lời khuyên về sở thích hẹn hò của Steve, bình phẩm về đầu tóc của cô, rồi biến mất vài tuần sau đó."  
"Đúng vậy."

"Cô đùa tôi, đúng không? Nói là cô đang đùa đi, Nat."

"Tôi không đùa đâu, Sam. Đây là chuyện kì lạ nhất từng xảy ra với tôi, mà tôi đã từng chiến đấu với bọn người ngoài hành tinh bên cạnh một á thần đó."

Đầu dây bên kia im lặng một lúc trước khi Sam hỏi câu hỏi mà cô đang đợi: "Cậu ta có định giết cô không?"

"Không. Có vẻ cậu ta chỉ muốn chắc chắc rằng Steve đang được chăm sóc tốt."

"Tôi không biết nên coi việc này là đáng sợ hay đáng yêu nữa. Này, đợi đã, cô chắc cậu ta không cài máy nghe trộm vào phòng cô chứ? Tôi không muốn cậu ta nghĩ tôi - "

Natasha đảo mắt: "Đường dây an toàn. Đừng lo, cậu ta đã loại anh ra rồi. Anh không phải là mối đe dọa, cậu ta nói vậy."

Bên kia rít lên tức giận: "Cái gì cơ? Tại sao tôi lại không phải là mối đe dọa? Tôi quyến rũ này, tôi đẹp trai này,..."

"Và rất khiêm tốn nữa."

"Chính xác! Và tôi còn biết _bay_. Tuyệt thế còn gì?"

"Hình như đôi đánh của anh bị lỗi và anh là kẻ yếu."

"Hắn chê đôi cánh của tôi? Đùa à. Hắn chê đôi cánh của tôi - Tôi không thể tin là hắn chê _đôi cánh_ của tôi. Chỉ là hắn ghen tị vì hắn _không bay được_."

"Sam," cô nói "Anh hiểu chuyện này nghĩa là sao, đúng không?"

Sam hạ hỏa nhanh chóng: "Ừ. Cậu ta sao rồi?"

"Ổn một cách đáng ngạc nhiên, tôi nghĩ vậy. Cậu ta gầy đi nhưng có vẻ không thiếu ăn. Cậu ta sạch sẽ, trông mệt mỏi nhưng khỏe mạnh, nhìn bên ngoài thì cậu ta đang tự chăm sóc mình."

"Tốt. Vậy thì tốt. Chúng ta phải nói với anh ấy, Nat. Chúng ta phải nói với Steve."

"Tôi biết. Đáng lẽ tôi đã gọi cho anh sớm hơn, nhưng... "

"Cậu ta chưa sẵn sàng."

"Đúng vậy."

"Cô nghĩ giờ cậu ta đã sẵn sàng chưa?"

"Tôi nghĩ là rồi, nhưng tôi sẽ hỏi _cậu ta_ nghĩ sao. Cậu ta sẽ phải tự mình quyết định."

"Ừ, cô hãy làm vậy. Tôi sẽ nói chuyện với Steve, để chắn chắn anh ấy không đi tìm cô trước khi Barnes muốn gặp anh ấy."

"Cảm ơn anh, Sam."

"Tôi chỉ làm được vậy. Bảo trọng nhé."

***

Ba tuần sau James xuất hiện trong khách sạn của cô ở Cape Town. Natasha không cần phải quay lại để biết cậu ta ở đó, dù cậu không gây ra một tiếng động nào. Cô có thể cảm nhận cậu ta xuất hiện ở đằng sau cô, đột ngột và dữ dội, nhưng cô không giật mình. Chiến binh Mùa đông không còn làm cô sợ hãi nữa. Cô cũng không ngạc nhiên khi cậu chọn ngày đặc biệt này để đến thăm cô.

"Cậu ăn tối chưa?" Cô hỏi, chỉ cái bánh pizza trên bàn ăn trước mặt. "Ta có thể ăn cùng nhau."

Cậu chần chừ một chút, nhưng rồi đi vòng qua bàn ăn, ngồi đối diện cô và lẳng lặng lấy một miếng bánh. Natasha đợi một cái tên xuất hiện, nhưng cậu không nói gì, chỉ ngồi đó ăn pizza và nhìn cô.

"Anh nghĩ sao về Mark Johnson?" Một lúc sau cô hỏi.

"Cái gã sống ở bên kia phố nhà Sam?" James thản nhiên đáp. "Hắn ta là thường dân."

"Và?"

"Và hắn ngủ với một cái gối nhồi bông hình con ngựa trong phim hoạt hình."

"Hừm." Cô lẩm bẩm, giấy nụ cười tự mãn khi cắn thêm một miếng pizza. "Lũ ngựa thì làm sao chứ."

James làm mặt xấu. "Steve ghét ngựa. Từng bị dị ứng với bọn chúng."

"Được rồi, vậy còn... Catherine... Jason? Jacob? Đại loại là vậy. Sam thấy cô ấy cũng tốt."

"Sam chưa xem lịch sử trình duyệt của cô ta."

"Nhiều ngựa hơn à?"

"Nah. Mê-tan phê-ta-min."

"Chà. Sam biết chọn đấy. Biết đâu chỉ là cô ấy mê phim Breaking Bad thôi?"

James nhướng một bên mày. "Biết đâu cô ta có cả một phòng thí nghiệm dưới tầng hầm cũng nên."

"Rồi, vậy là không phải gu của Steve. Anh có biết Jason Grene không?"

Cậu đặt miếng pizza ăn dở xuống bàn và nhìn cô. "Tôi biết cô đang làm gì rồi."

"Cậu có phiền không?"

"Cô cứ hỏi đi."

Natasha chống hai khuỷu tay lên bàn rồi tựa cằm lên tay. "Sao lại là tôi?"

"Cô đang cố gắng giúp Steve."

"Sam cũng thế." Cô nhắc.

"Ừ. Nhưng Sam ở gần cậu ấy quá. Anh ta sẽ nói cho cậu ấy mất."

"Và anh biết là tôi sẽ không làm vậy."

"Ừ. Tôi thích cô."

Họ ngồi trong im lặng thêm vài phút, tiếng động duy nhất trong phòng là tiếng đồng hồ tích tắc treo trên cửa. James nhìn chằm chằm cái bàn ăn giữa bọn họ. Tóc cậu ta đã cắt ngắn, nhưng không được cân lắm nên cô đoán là cậu tự cắt. Cậu ta mặc áo khoác da màu đen bên ngoài một cái áo xanh lá đậm và quần jeans. Hình như sáng nay cậu ta đã tắm và cạo râu. Không có gì ở cậu khiến cô nhớ về Chiến binh Mùa đông.

"Sao hôm nay anh lại đến đây, James?" Natasha nhẹ nhàng hỏi. Cậu ngước mắt lên, sự trống trải trong đôi mắt đã thay thế bằng vẻ quyết tâm còn ngập ngừng, như thể cậu lo lắng về những việc sắp làm nhưng biết rằng cậu phải làm. "Hôm nay là tròn một năm. Kể từ dự án Insight."

Cô gật đầu, ra hiệu cho cậu tiếp tục.

"Có những chuyện tôi phải tự xử lí. Tôi phải... tôi phải tìm lại bản thân."

"Và anh đã làm được chưa?"

"Tôi nhớ... hầu hết mọi chuyện. Những chuyện tôi đã làm khi tôi là của bọn chúng - Tôi... " cậu dừng lại để hít một hơi thật sâu. "Tôi nhớ Brooklyn. Gia đinh tôi. Cuộc chiến. Steve."

"Anh ấy vẫn đang đi tìm cậu." Natasha nói khi thấy cậu không nói gì thêm.

"Tôi biết." cậu hạ ánh mắt, có quá nhiều thứ cảm xúc rõ rệt trong đôi mắt dó, quá nhiều đau đớn và buồn khổ và tuyệt vọng, thật khó để quay đi. Nhưng đây là điều tốt. Cô biết vậy vì cậu không gắng che giấu nó. "Nhưng tôi không thể. Tôi không thể nhìn vào mắt cậu ấy, sau khi... Sau khi."

"Vậy còn bây giờ?"

Cậu hít một hơi thật dài nữa. "Đến lúc rồi."

"Ừ." Cô mìm cười với cậu. "Đến lúc rồi."

***

Hai mươi sáu tiếng sau họ đến được nhà Sam. James không nói một lời nào kể từ lúc rời sân bay, Natasha cũng không ép cậu. Họ ngồi trong xe trước cửa nhà Sam, chỉ hít thở và chờ đợi. James nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, suy nghĩ miên man, không nhích người để bước ra khỏi xe.

"Tôi vẫn đang phân vân nên nói gì với cậu ấy?" cậu cất lời khi sự im lặng kéo dài quá lâu. "'Xin lỗi cậu' thì quá ít, còn 'Tớ nhớ cậu' thì không đủ."

"Nhưng ít ra đó cũng là một khởi đầu tốt." cô nói nhẹ nhàng.

"Ừ. Có lẽ vậy." Cậu quay lại và mỉm cười với cô - đây là lần đầu tiên cô thấy cậu cười, dù nó không ăn nhập với đôi mắt buồn của cậu, nhưng cô thấy ấm áp trong lòng. "Cảm ơn cô. Vì tất cả."

Natasha gật đầu. "Giờ đi gặp anh ấy đi." Cô liếc nhìn qua vai cậu - Sam đã mở cửa ra vào và đang ngó đầu ra ngoài. "Anh sẽ làm tốt thôi."

Cậu hít một hơi dài cuối nữa để sẵn sàng, và khi cô bước ra khỏi xe, cậu đi theo, cũng vừa đúng lúc Steve bước qua Sam. Họ đứng yên khi nhìn thấy nhau, nhưng chỉ cần đẩy nhẹ vai James để cậu tiến lên một bước nữa, một bước nữa, và một bước nữa.

Hai người gặp nhau ở giữa bãi cỏ trước nhà.

Steve mở miệng, rồi ngậm lại, rồi lại mở miệng. Cả triệu cảm xúc lướt qua khuôn mặt anh chỉ trong một tích tắc và cô khá chắc hai mắt anh đang ướt.

"Bucky à?" Cuối cùng anh cũng cất lời.

"Ừ. Tớ đây."

Từ chỗ của mình, Natasha không thể nhìn thấy khuôn mặt của James lúc này, nhưng cô có thể nghe thấy nụ cười trong giọng cậu.

"Thật... vui khi được gặp cậu."

"Steve, tớ... tớ xin lỗi. Vì tất cả."

"Tớ cũng vậy, Buck à."

"Tớ nghĩ nói với cậu là tớ nhớ cậu nghe thật ngớ ngẩn và sến súa, nhưng Natasha bảo đó là một khởi đầu tốt, nên là. Tớ. Nhớ cậu."

Tiếng nghẹn ngào phát ra từ Steve nghe giống như anh đang cười hoặc đang khóc, hoặc có lẽ là cả hai, rồi anh đưa tay ra và kéo cậu bạn thân mất tích bấy lâu này vào ôm xiết thật chặt. Natasha căng thẳng mất một lúc, nhưng James co vẻ không ngạc nhiên lắm, cứ để anh ôm như vậy. Một giây sau, cậu vòng hai tay ra ôm lấy người Steve.

"Cậu có nghĩ là chúng mình có thể... bắt đầu lại được không?" cậu lẩm bẩm vào vai anh.

"Có chứ, như vậy... như vậy thì thật tuyệt vời." Steve trả lời và, đúng, chắc chắc kia là một giọt nước mắt đang lăn dài xuống má anh.

"Được rồi. Vậy. Chào cậu. Tớ chưa chết."

Steve cười toe toét làm mặt anh trông như sắp nứt ra làm hai. Natasha phải cố gắng để không nắm lấy và xiết chặt tay Sam khi nghe Steve đáp, "Chào cậu. Tớ cũng thế."

Họ cùng đứng trong im lặng, không ai biết nên nói hay họ có muốn nói gì không. Không ai muốn phá vỡ khoảnh khắc này.

Khi Sam bước quanh Steve và James để quàng một tay lên hai vai cô, cô không phủi nó đi, chỉ mìm cười, "Về chuyện kia... " anh nói nhỏ.

"Họ sẽ tự hiểu ra thôi." cô đáp, nhìn James rúc mặt vào hõm cổ Steve.

Họ hiểu.

Hết./


End file.
